


Eyes of Innocence, Luv

by Miraphina Atherton (mew_tsubaki)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Free Verse, Marauders' Era, not rly underage but you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 12:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11207826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mew_tsubaki/pseuds/Miraphina%20Atherton
Summary: As per usual, Regulus couldn't keep everything a secret. She would, of course, know some things.





	Eyes of Innocence, Luv

**Author's Note:**

> The Harry Potter characters belong to J.K. Rowling, not to me. Read, review, and enjoy! Originally written for Morghen and Siriusly Smart.

> _"She knows your mind_
> 
> _Is not yet in league_
> 
> _With the rest of the world_
> 
> _And its little intrigues"_
> 
> — _Depeche Mode, "Little 15"_

* * *

Remember that **first** i…n…k…l…i…n…g

you had to join T_H_E_M ?

(it's okay; she remembers, too)

You hadn't given it much

_thought_ before

But you had all the

**reasons**

for joining y-e-a-r-s ago

* * *

Everywhere you look, there's

the _**family**_

Bella&Cissy& (distantly or by association)

LuciusRodolphusRabastanEvanMulciberYaxley

&& a few whose faces have just

f_a_d_e_d away

And, suddenly, that stupid phrase—

**peerpressure**

taints you because

you've SUCCUMBED to it

* * *

There was one last chance you had

a sliver of

l*I*g*H*t

& a sparkling _laugh_

Really, it was kind of funny

that her hair is the color of a…

maltedmead

(go on, chuckle; you know she would, too)

That memory is

**imprinted**

in your brain &…

* * *

Her attention

(affection)

was n_o_t enough

The laughter in her eyes faded

as your thoughts

**D_A_R_K_E_N_E_D**

for she ended up knowing you well

(you wish you could've known each other _better_ )

& she fretted about the

pit

into which you were about to fall,

from which you'd never

_ **return** _

**Author's Note:**

> More Regmerta! :D I love these two; they just mesh and I think that they're one of the few sad pairings that I really enjoy reading/writing. And the song helped, because it painted a pretty clear picture in my mind. Try listening to "Little 15"—as with most Depeche Mode stuff, it's excellent!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and please review!
> 
> -mew-tsubaki :3
> 
> Thanks as always to Morghen for beta'ing! :]
> 
> 2017 note: Ahhh, Regmerta, doomed from the start (as with many Reg ships). *sighs* Whenever I wanna write something angsty, it's always a good bet to write Reg. TT-TT


End file.
